Blood's Drop
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Ao encontrar os Akatsukis Naruto tem uma terrível escolha para fazer. Penúltima fic da série Naruto Safado!
1. Proposal

O dia havia começado há apenas alguns minutos e Kakashi e seu time já estavam novamente na floresta. Ao quatro estavam muito quietos, prestavam atenção em cada ruído da floresta, cada barulho mínimo poderia significar a aproximação do inimigo. A cada passo que davam chegavam mais perto do local que os Akatsukis foram vistos pela ultima vez.

- Kakashi-sensei você acha que eles estão por perto? – Naruto sussurrava o mais baixo que podia.

- Acho que sim Naruto, estou sentindo chakra por perto. Vamos para e bolar um plano, podemos estar muito perto deles. – Kakashi sussurrava suficientemente baixo para que os outros três pudessem ouvir.

- Kakashi-san, a Hokage falou que não quer confronto não é mesmo? – Shikamaru havia parado bem ao lado do jounin.

- Isso mesmo Shikamaru. Você tem algum plano?

- Nós podemos mandar os insetos do Shino para encontrá-los e nos contar onde estão. Depois montamos tocaia para descobrir o que eles querem. – Shikamaru estava de olhos fechados enquanto falava.

- Isso mesmo Kakashi-san, meus insetos iram achá-los muito mais rápido do que se nos quatro procurarmos. – Shino olhava para a parte da floresta alem de onde eles estavam.

- Ótimo plano Shikamaru. Shino pode mandar seus insetos. – apesar do que havia falado, Kakashi tinha o pressentimento de que algo iria dar errado naquela missão.

Xxxxx

Havia se passado quase uma hora que os insetos de Shino haviam saído, quando de repente um deles volta com a localização dos Akatsukis.

- Kakashi-san, os Akatsukis estão a uns 40 minutos daqui rumo a noroeste. – enquanto dizia isso seus insetos retornavam ao seu corpo.

- Vamos logo então 'ttebayo. – Naruto queria sair imediatamente dali, precisava saber quem eram os Akatsukis e o que queriam.

- Se acalme Naruto. Não se esqueça que não queremos confrontá-los, queremos somente saber o que fazem por aqui. – Kakashi cada vez mais tinha certeza que algo iria dar errado.

- Hai, hai. Agora vamos 'ttebayo. – mal havia terminado a frase e já saia em disparada em direção ao local indicado.

- Vamos logo. Temos que fazer algo pro Naruto não estragar tudo.

- Hai. – Shikamaru e Shino também achavam que o loiro poderia por tudo a perder.

Xxxxx

Quando já estavam bem próximos do local pararam e esconderam seus chakras. Andaram mais 5 minutos e sentiram a presença de mais dois chakras que iam aumentando conforme se aproximavam. Estavam a alguns passos de se encontrar com os Akatsukis quando pararam e se esconderam atrás de umas árvores. Do outro lado delas estavam os dois Akatsukis sentados conversando.

- Oh Kakuzu, porque temos que ficar aqui?

- já falei para calar a boca Hidan.

- Vai à merda Kakuzu.

Kakuzu estava irritado de por ter que fazer aquilo, ficar parado esperando os outros o deixava daquele jeito, podia estar arrumando dinheiro, mas não, tinha que estar com o merda do Hidan parado e esperando alguém que poderia nem aparecer. Tudo por causa de um favor que devia praquele moreno filho da puta.

Hidan estava nervoso, já fazia dois dias que esperavam um moleque que poderia nunca aparecer. Se não fosse por Kakuzu ter dito que teria uma boa recompensa, não estaria ali. Não via a hora de aquilo tudo terminar para poder dar uns pegas no seu parceiro.

Do outro lado das árvores Naruto se mexe levemente fazendo um pouco de barulho, sentiu um alívio enorme ao notar que os Akatsukis não haviam escutado. Mal sabia ele que eles tinha sim escutado, e que agora colocariam seu plano em ação.

- Oh Kakuzu, você esta com a carta caralho? – Hidan olhava para Kakuzu com uma cara safada.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que ela esta com você sua anta. Se por acaso você perdeu essa carta, o moreno vai te matar.

- Haha. Como se aquele merda pudesse. – mexeu no bolso de sua calça e tirou de lá a carta. – Não é que você estava certo, tá comigo, mas pra que merda é mesmo isso?

- Puta que pariu Hidan, você tem o que na cabeça. É praquele garoto de Konoha, o tal Naruto. – Kakuzu também estava com um sorriso safado no rosto, sabia que seu plano iria dar certo.

Naruto quando ouviu a conversa deles congelou, aquela carta era para si, só faltava descobrir de quem era. Kakashi estava aflito, sabia que dependendo do que seria dito a seguir, seu aluno poderia fazer besteira.

- E pra que o Uchiha quer que a gente entregue isso pra ele porra?

- Não sei, só sei que estava devendo um favor pro Itachi e ele cobrou.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi tão rápido que ninguém pode fazer nada. Naruto ao ouvir o nome de Itachi sentiu uma alegria imensa, não parou pra pensar em seus atos, quando viu já estava na frente de Hidan com a mão estendida. Kakashi ao notar Naruto se mexer tentou impedi-lo, mas foi lento de mais. Shikamaru e Shino apenas olhavam a cena incrédulos.

- Me de essa carta agora. – Naruto estava feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo com muita raiva, porque a única coisa que o separava de seu amor eram os Akatsukis.

- Ora, quem vejo aqui. Naruto não é mesmo. – Kakuzu tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, seu plano havia dado certo.

- Calem a boca e me dêem essa carta. Eu sei que é pra mim. – Naruto bufava devido ao ódio.

- É claro que é pra você. Mas quem disse que vamos entregar tão facilmente seu merdinha. – Hidan mantinha a carta na Mao, iria lucrar um pouco antes de entregá-la.

Kakashi, Shikamaru e Shino apareceram ao lado de Naruto, não iriam deixar aqueles dois fazerem mal a ele.

- O que vocês querem para nos entregar o papel? – Kakashi sabia que iriam querer algo em troca, só não imaginava que fosse algo daquele tipo.

- Vocês três vão ficar aqui com o Kakuzu. O merdinha loirinho vem comigo. Quero ter uma conversinha com ele.

- De jeito...

- Tudo bem Kakashi-sensei, eu vou. – Naruto estava decidido a fazer tudo que fosse necessário para ter aquele papel.

- Não Naruto, eles podem te machucar, ou pior, te matar. – o jounin estava aflito, não iria deixar que machucassem seu aluno.

- Não se preocupe Hatake Kakashi, o Uchiha nos proibiu de machucar ele, não iremos fazer nada que ele não queira.

Naruto olhou para Kakashi como se pedisse para que confiasse em si, deu as costas ao jounin e foi em direção a Hidan.

- Tudo bem, eu vou com você.

Hidan deu seu típico sorriso e foi em direção a mata fechada, Naruto o seguiu, mas antes ouviu seu sensei dizer.

- Se não voltar em três horas vamos atrás de você.

- Não vai ser preciso. – Hidan dizia conforme ia desaparecendo na mata.

Xxxxx

Já fazia quase 20 minutos que estava correndo atrás de Hidan, não sabia onde estavam indo nem o que ele queria. Teve que parar bruscamente par anão bater nas costas do nukenin que havia parado na sua frente.

- Chegamos loirinho. – Hidan sustentava um sorriso sádico em seu rosto.

- Agora me diga. O que quer? – estava com medo, mas não iria demonstrar.

- Ora, achei que já soubesse. Quero você. Deixa eu meter em você que depois te dou a carta do Uchiha.

Naruto ficou parado, não sabia o que fazer, mas se para saber de seu amado teria que fazer algo do tipo, então.

- E ai porra. Vai dar pra mim ou não?

Continua...


	2. Decision

Anteriormente em Blood's Drop:

Já fazia quase 20 minutos que estava correndo atrás de Hidan, não sabia onde estavam indo nem o que ele queria. Teve que parar bruscamente para não bater nas costas do nukenin que havia parado na sua frente.

- Chegamos loirinho. – Hidan sustentava um sorriso sádico em seu rosto.

- Agora me diga. O que quer? – estava com medo, mas não iria demonstrar.

- Ora, achei que já soubesse. Quero você. Deixa eu meter em você que depois te dou a carta do Uchiha.

Naruto ficou parado, não sabia o que fazer, mas se para saber de seu amado teria que fazer algo do tipo, então.

- E ai porra. Vai dar pra mim ou não?

Agora:

Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo Naruto começa a retirar lentamente a roupa, pela primeira vez desde que conheceu Itachi não queria fazer aquilo, se sentia um traidor, nunca havia se sentido assim, mas agora era diferente, era um 'amigo' dele, um cara que o via todo dia, e que possivelmente contaria a ele o que havia feito. E se após descobrir o que fizera Itachi não quisesse mais ele, estava desesperado, mais era o que tinha que ser feito.

Conforme as peças de roupa iam caindo, Hidan ficava mais excitado, nunca imaginou que o loirinho iria ceder tão facilmente. Achou que teria que bater nele ou até mesmo fazer algo pior, mas não, ele estava ali retirando a calça agora todo entregue a si.

-Humm... Corpinho delicioso... – sussurrou Hidan, bem baixinho no ouvido do loiro.

Naruto corou com o comentário ouvido, mas não disse nada.

- Quando te ouvi com o outro, no hotel... Fiquei completamente duro, louquinho pra meter em ti... – Hidan continuou a provocar. – E agora... Agora você vai dar para mim...

- H-Hai... – Naruto concordou, gemendo. – Mete... Mete fundo e gostoso... Tá?

- Pode deixar loirinho... Vou meter tudo de uma vez nessa tua bundinha linda. – Hidan já tirava a roupa apressadamente, queria logo meter naquele corpinho sedutoramente delicioso. Assim que Hidan ficou completamente nu foi que Naruto conseguiu olhar para ele direito, e era obrigado a confessar, ele tinha um corpo de dar inveja em qualquer um, sua pele era branquinha, seus músculos totalmente definidos, seu membro de dar inveja a muitos, mais parecia um anjo do que o carrasco que realmente era.

Hidan pegou Naruto e o deitou na capa da Akatsuki, não poderia deixar o amado de seu 'amigo' todo sujo de terra e folhas, por mais que estivesse fazendo aquilo para irritar Itachi, desejava realmente o loiro.

Sem nenhuma delicadeza, introduziu seu membro naquele corpo apertado de uma vez, sentiu seu membro ser pressionado na entrada toda apertada, era uma sensação deliciosa. Sem nem dar tempo pro loiro respirar direito com a investida, começou a bombar rapidamente. Hidan bombava, bombava, bombava... Naruto só gemia. Clamava o nome do seme, sentindo o membro grande e duro tocar fundo, enlouquecê-lo... Sentia uma leve dor, mas dor essa que era prazerosa, nunca imaginou que esse era o jeito do nukenin.

- É assim... Você gosta assim... Não é mesmo? - falou o maior, abraçando o loirinho e indo mais fundo naquele corpo.

- H-Hai... – Naruto concordou, gemia loucamente. – Mete... Mete mais fundo onegai... Hidan não aguentando aquele pedido sublime de Naruto, o virou de barriga pra baixo com seu membro dentro dele e aumentou ainda mais o ritmo das estocadas, ia cada vez mais fundo, sentia Naruto tremer todo embaixo de si, quando atingiu a próstata dele sentiu seu membro ser deliciosamente esmagado dentro daquele corpo pequeno.

- Aaahh Hidan...

Não aguentando ver que Naruto havia gozado, deu mais uma única estocada que foi o suficiente, se esvaiu dentro dele, gemendo o mais alto que podia.

- Aaahh... Como você é gostoso Naruto... Aaahh...

Se retirou lentamente de dentro do corpo menor, não queria ter que sair, mas estava na hora de cumprir com o combinado. Deitou na relva e pegou sua calça retirando de lá a carta.

- Pegue Naruto, ela o pertence.

- A-arigatoo.

Pegou a carta e levantou para se vestir, preferia lê-la em um lugar mais sossegado, iria ler em sua casa. Hidan também levantou e foi se vestir. Assim que os dois estavam devidamente prontos, rumaram de volta onde seus companheiros estavam.

Xxxxx

Kakashi já estava perdendo a paciência, o prazo de 3 horas já estava para terminar, não aguentava mais esperar por Naruto, iria sair dali imediatamente. Olhou para Shikamaru e Shino e esses dois fizer que sim com a cabeça, sabiam o que se passava pela cabeça do jounin, quando foram fazer menção de se mexer, sentiram dois chakras se aproximando, Naruto e Hidan estavam de volta.

- Vamos embora Kakashi-sensei, já tenho a carta. – queria sair dali imediatamente.

Kakashi nada disse, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e deu as costas para os Akatsukis, poderia ate mesmo tentar lutar com eles, mas seria um desperdiço de tempo, não estavam preparados para uma luta.

- Nos vemos em breve Naruto-kun. – Kakuzu ria internamente, sabia muito bem o que Hidan tinha feito com o garoto, iria castigá-lo muito quando chegassem ao esconderijo da organização.

Naruto nem mesmo olhou para trás, só queria chegar logo em casa. Seus companheiros de equipe vendo-o quieto resolveram não dizer nada, apenas voltaram para a vila.

Xxxxx

Naruto entrava em sua casa, agora era a hora decisiva, iria finalmente descobrir o que continha naquela carta. Abriu-a tremendo, tinha medo de se decepcionar com Itachi.

"Naruto, irei te passar o local que estarei dentro de 15 dias, se quiser ficar comigo para sempre me encontre lá, se não quiser eu vou te entender. Mas sempre se lembre de uma coisa, apesar do que fiz a você quando nos encontramos, eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém, você é a pessoa mais preciosa pra mim. Se você me rejeitar irei entender, deixar sua vila para ficar com um nukenin não é coisa que se faça, mas pense com o seu coração, onegai. Estarei te esperando.

Do eternamente seu, Uchiha Itachi.

26/05"

No final da carta se encontrava o endereço, pelo que via era longe da vila, talvez uns 4 dias para chegar até lá, no mínimo 3 dias. Olhou novamente para a data da carta e contatou que já havia se passado 3 dias que a mesma fora escrita. Fez as contas mentalmente e contatou que se quisesse mesmo ir ficar com Itachi teria que sair da vila em no máximo 9 dias, senão não teria tempo.

Respirou fundo, agora era a vez de pensar muito bem no que fazer, queria muito ficar com seu amor, mas sabia que se deixasse a vila sem a Godaime consentir, iria se tornar um nukenin, e tinha certeza que ela não o deixaria ir.

Era ate engraçado, iria deixar a vila e se tornar um nukenin para ficar com o nukenin que amava. Pois é, tinha muito ainda no que pensar e muito pouco tempo para fazer isso.

Fim.


End file.
